


Office Recess

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [20]
Category: Conviction (TV 2006)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex taunts Jim at work, even if she knows she shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Recess

It's wrong. She shouldn't do it. She knows that. And yet she does it anyway. Part of it is entirely subconscious. She doesn't realize she is doing it until she gets a reaction.

Most of the time it is subtle. A hair flip here, a brief smile there. Sometimes it's more overt. A word or phrase that she knows will get a response or she'll sit next to him in a meeting and bump his foot or leg with her own. Other times it was antagonistic. She would argue with him purely for the sake of trying to get his blood boiling, 'To see how far she could push before his reactions became unfavorable.

At one point, she thought she had managed to push too far. They had been at each other's throats most of the day. Some of it had been their usual 'play fighting' – more like bickering – but some of it had been full-on, actual arguments. He had come to her office to discuss something for a case. They hadn't agreed about some aspect of it and he had gotten frustrated and turned to leave. She had grabbed his arm, demanding he not turn his back on her – especially while they were having a discussion – heated or otherwise.

The next thing she remembered was the solid flat of the desk against her back as they were fucking madly behind the closed doors. Apparently the sexual tension had gotten a lot higher than she'd thought.

She and Jim had dated for a while several years back. And it had been a lot like this - hot and rough and spontaneous. It hadn't worked out for various reasons, so they had split up. When they ended up working in the same office, enough had changed that getting together again wasn't a viable option. But that didn't mean they couldn't play.

And play they did. Flirting and tempting each other. It was fun. It rarely got ugly. And it didn't interfere with their work. Except that one time it made her late for court, but other than that, everything was normal.

After that night on her desk, she had thought things would be weird. Awkward. They weren't. The playfulness was toned down a little. Though some of that may have revolved around her engagement.

Two weeks later, they were back to their old tricks like nothing had ever happened. Three weeks after that, their back-and-forth culminated in a romp on the couch in his apartment. Damn that case that required a trip to see him over wrongly-filed paperwork. Two months later, her engagement was off and she very nearly found herself leaning on him for more than just comfort.

That was three years ago. Now, she's still toying with him, but this time it is different. No, she's not getting married. She's changing jobs. More than that. She's recommending him to take over the division. Unless McCoy has a bug up his ass when she talks to him about it, there shouldn't be a problem.

She tells him she's going back to Special Victims. He asks why and sounds angry. She tells him it's where she belongs. That she's missed it. He's still angry. She tells him she's recommending him to take over the division and, suddenly, he's less angry. Even if he thinks she's doing that to fuck with him. She's not. She's doing it to fuck him.

They do it in her office. On her desk and he tells her it's 'for old time's sake'. It's damn good sex and she says they'll have to get together again sometime. The look on his face tells her he thinks it'll never happen. She knows different.


End file.
